1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to memory module, and more particularly to a memory module comprising a plurality of individual memory units electrically connected with an elongated unit housing for conducting with a memory slot of a motherboard. Thus, individual memory units are detachably combined to form a memory module so as to maximize maintenance flexibility and minimize operation inconvenience.
2. Description of Related Arts
Memory modules are a kind of standardized component widely used in electrical products such as desktop computers, laptop computers, industrial computers, and printers. Along with the advance of information technology, the world witnesses that the memory capacity of the memory device has been volumetrically expanded and meanwhile, the retrieving speed from the memory device has been significantly reduced. However, the principal structure of the memory device has never been improved to comply with this dramatic change. Commonly, a conventional memory module comprises a unified substrate and a plurality of memory chips spacedly provided on the unified substrate. In case where the unified substrate is damaged, all memory chips, which are welded on the unified substrate, have to be detached from unified substrate first, and then be welded on a new substrate. On the other hand, if the memory chip is damaged, the above mentioned repairing procedure is followed too. Accordingly, the damaged memory chip must be detached from the unified substrate in order to replace a brand new memory chip thereon. As a result, this kind of time consuming and laborious reparation procedure virtually burdened the costs of memory module.
In addition, providing an efficient after-sales service is an advantageous business method in a highly competitive marketing environment today. It is unquestionable that a prolonged repairing period of memory module will be harmful to the service reputation of the manufactures among customers. Moreover, the suppliers of the memory module have to maintain a quantity of memory module stock for potential reparations and exchanges from customers, therefore causing an unnecessary increase of the cost and some undesirable dead stock.